


all work

by licotain



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Other, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licotain/pseuds/licotain
Summary: All you want to do is study, it's not your fault everyone else wants attention.
Relationships: Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone, Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 414





	all work

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i dont know, i've been playing this game nonstop for the past three days

“There, there.” 

Mammon leans into your hand, the one cupping his face. The whining finally stops- not that you mind it usually, no you definitely don't, it's for sure one of the cutest things about him- but you have an exam in the morning and you didn't exactly. Study. For it. Okay so, fine yes, you were last minute cramming for an test you were probably going to fail but that's just what education is like. It's not your fault or anything. 

What is your fault, though, is assuming that petting Mammon into silence wouldn't have any kind of immediate repercussions on you. In the few moments of blissful silence you pat Mammon's head, down pats his ears and then back up again. He's like a big puppy, with his soft hair and his big eyes and his quiet pleased whine. 

You forgot, though, that you decided to study in the dining room. 

That's on you. 

Asmodeus is in your lap in an instant, and Levi is shoving Mammon out of the way to stand by your side. Beel leans down over your shoulder, pushing your head forward and Satan has completely monopolized the space of your text books. 

“You're going to share with the rest of the class aren't you?” Asmo croons, face rubbing into the side of your neck, and if you had to guess, probably sticking his tongue out at Mammon where you couldn't see him. 

“Don't give him all the attention, he doesn't deserve it.” Levi tugs on your hand. Beel is a source of constant pressure and warmth against your back and Satan reaches for your other hand. 

“Don't give him any attention at all.” Satan says just as one of your books clatters off of the table. 

“Are you just doing this so that I don't get any affection?” A chorus of yes' echo through the hall. “Oh come on-” 

You're going to flunk this exam. You're for sure going to flunk this exam. 

“What are you doing?” 

Oh thank- well whom ever- Lucifer's voice is enough to get Asmo out of your lap at least. Your savior of productivity, here to- 

“Making Mammon cry.” Levi's phone chimes twice, whatever game notifications popping off loudly and in unison. 

“Is he crying?” You ask, because you can't hear the sniffling that usually accompanies that sort of thing.A watery no gets drowned out by a sea of yeses. Not that it's any of your business but maybe they should see a family councilor or something. You have a feeling Lord Diavolo would love the opertunity. 

“Don't you all have homework?” Lucifer walks closer- right up to Satan who thankfully takes the step out of the way on his own, and picks up your text book. 

“Uh.” They say and scatter. 

They're like thousands of years old, right? 

Children. 

Lucifer hands you your book back, and just when you thought you'd be able to learn about history or math or art? Is it art? Are you learning art? Lucifer's gloved hand pushes hair out of your face. 

“Do you want attention too?” 

“Ah-” You chance a look up at him- totally blushing. “No. No. I'll leave you to your... art history.” Art history! 

“You can help me study-” But he's already bolted off, 

Mammon, who apparently braved his big brother, settles in the seat next to you, head on your shoulder. 

“I told you not to do that in front of them.” He whines, and you settle your left hand on his head. 

“You never said it was because they would all swarm me. I thought you'd just get embarrassed or something.” Because he's cute when he does. Mammon whines again, he really is like a puppy. “Do you know anything about art history or are you just going to monopolize one of my hands for the night.” 

“Ah, lucky you- I know all about art appraisal.” 

“Because you tried to fence paintings you've stolen?” 

“It's a very lucrative market.” 

You give him a scratch, and he gives you a smile.

“Of course it is.” 

**Author's Note:**

> comments always very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
